vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Juno
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Mega Man Juno is the Bureaucratic Unit assigned to Kattelox Island. Accidentally reawakened by Mega Man Volnutt, he attempts to fulfill his duties by forcefully restoring Volnutt's memory using the backup data in Eden before using Eden in an attempt to "reinitialize" or delete all Carbons on Kattelox Island for they have survived past the date listed for their destruction. Volnutt is later freed by Tron and Teisel Bonne, allowing Mega Man to confront Juno and successfully defeats him in combat. However, Juno's data was already stored on Eden, which allowed his order to continue to function and he would have rebuilt himself at a later date had Data not overridden Juno's order with Trigger's authority as a 1st Class Purifier Unit. Thus Eden's action was halted and Juno's consciousness was erased for good. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Mega Man Juno Origin: Mega Man Legends Gender: Androgynous but presumed Male Age: Several hundred to thousands of years old (as old as Mega Man Trigger) Classification: Bureaucratic Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Projection, Flight, Can cause explosions by landing and waving his arms, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 8, his consciousness will survive while his backup data remains inside Eden) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought End Game Mega Man but is inferior to Sera). Can bypass durability with the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to the Servitor units and on par with Mega Man Volnutt at his peak), but mainly moves around via short-range teleportation Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Peak Human to at least Class 100 in second form by virtue of sheer size. Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Comparable but inferior to Sera, can be downed by the Shining Laser very quickly compared to the Mother Unit who can last much longer) Stamina: Limitless, not shown to tire until he is defeated twice, causing his body to fail. The destruction of his first body did little to his fighting capacity or mobility since he quickly coupled with his second body soon after. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Planetary with the Carbon Reinitialization System. Standard Equipment: Thrusters that can propel him at high speed along with special arms that can generate explosions. In second form he has an even larger and tougher body that bear that can generate fiery explosions simply by waving his arms and is much stronger, allowing him to grapple Volnutt with ease and smash him into the wall if given the opportunity. Intelligence: As a Bureaucratic Unit he has full knowledge about how to operate the machinery left by The Ancients and is a skilled combatant capable of going toe-to-toe with Mega Man Volnutt, one of the strongest Purifier Units. Weaknesses: Rather robotic and rigid, but not to Sera's extent. In his seconf form he is much more aggressive and reckless, Is a much larger target, both forms are quickly downed by weapons like the Shining Laser, which has piercing properties, His backup data can be deleted with enough authority over technology. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carbon Reinitialization Program:' A program designed by The Ancients in the event of their death, Juno can access it through his connection to Eden, allowing him to target anywhere on the planet for reinitialization, but with a smaller AoE (as he intended to delete humans off Kattelox Island) compared to the complete wipe Sera is capable of. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 6